<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything But Ordinary by high_functioning_sociopath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091952">Anything But Ordinary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_functioning_sociopath/pseuds/high_functioning_sociopath'>high_functioning_sociopath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek Hale, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, service top derek hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_functioning_sociopath/pseuds/high_functioning_sociopath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles Stilinski is the most gorgeous thing Derek has ever seen.
</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The soft pants and moans escaping him as Derek traces his finger inside him leave Derek almost dizzy with lust, dick straining in his boxer briefs. It’s a typical scene. Classic alpha—tall, muscular, bearded—hovering above his omega—soft, pale skin surrounding long, thin limbs—opening him up to take his cock, knot him, <b>breed him</b>.
</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Of course, Stiles Stilinski is anything but ordinary.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything But Ordinary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just wanted some bottom!dom!omega!stiles, that's my only excuse lmao</p>
<p>thanks so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePornFairy/works">aleeliah</a> for beta'ing for me!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles Stilinski is the most gorgeous thing Derek has ever seen.</p>
<p>The soft pants and moans escaping him as Derek traces his finger inside him leave Derek almost dizzy with lust, dick straining in his boxer briefs. It’s a typical scene. Classic alpha—tall, muscular, bearded—hovering above his omega—soft, pale skin surrounding long, thin limbs—opening him up to take his cock, knot him, <em>breed him</em>.</p>
<p>Of course, Stiles Stilinski is anything but ordinary.</p>
<p>“Use your teeth,” Stiles orders, breathless but commanding. “On my thighs. And add a finger.”</p>
<p>Derek lowers himself and turns his head to nip at the inside of Stiles’ thigh with human teeth, starting at his knee and moving in. When Stiles hisses after a harder bite, Derek fights the urge to soothe it with his tongue, to kiss the indentation away.</p>
<p>Stiles hasn’t told him to yet, and Derek’s ability to follow orders is Stiles’ favorite thing about him.</p>
<p>As he trails his way up Stiles’ leg, Derek slips a second finger in. There’s lube right next to him, always is — sometimes Stiles is impatient, wants nothing more than to sheathe Derek inside him and doesn’t want to bother waiting a few minutes for his body to get the memo. Sometimes he just wants a little extra slide than they’re getting naturally. Whatever the reason, it’s always close, because once they’ve started, neither of them want to separate to get it. He doesn’t need it now, though, his natural slick almost coating Derek’s hand with how aroused he is, how <em>ready</em>.</p>
<p>Derek doesn’t need to spend upwards of twenty minutes stretching him. Stiles’ body is made for this, built to house Derek to the root, warming and milking his knot till he’s dry. That on top of the almost inhuman amount of sex they already have, it would be so easy to just slip inside, fuck him hard and fast until they’re both screaming their release.</p>
<p>He doesn’t. Derek pumps and wiggles his fingers, a slow, almost teasing drag against Stiles’ walls. Because Stiles doesn’t want frantic rutting. Doesn’t want bruises on his ass from having Derek pound him through the mattress. Not tonight.</p>
<p>Tonight, Stiles wants it slow as molasses, sweet as syrup. Maybe he’ll change his mind partway through, and Derek will follow his lead then, too.</p>
<p>Siles clenches around him with a gasp when Derek grazes his prostate, back arching for a moment as he breathes, <em>yes</em> and <em>perfect</em> and <em>good alpha</em>.</p>
<p>Derek preens under the praise.</p>
<p>“Lick my cock,” Stiles orders, looking down at Derek with a lust-clouded gaze. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip. “Add another finger. Make me come, swallow me down, then get inside me while I’m still sensitive.”</p>
<p>Derek can’t help the soft moan that escapes him as he licks his way up Stiles’ flushed cock from root to tip. He uses Stiles’ shaky breaths as guidance, using four fingers to graze his prostate again, mouthing at the shaft of his dick, then swallowing him down to the base.</p>
<p>Stiles’ head falls back against the pillow as he arches his back with a moan, and Derek knows he’s close.</p>
<p>“Yes, god, Derek— don’t stop— <em>fuck</em>—”</p>
<p>Derek pulls back so just the tip is in his mouth — he wants to taste his omega’s release, is just in time for it to splash onto his tongue, and he lets out a pleased hum at the sweet flavor. He pulls his fingers out of Stiles’ hole, resisting the urge to lick the slick off them—Stiles didn’t say to—and lets Stiles’ cock fall from his lips as soon as his climax subsides.</p>
<p>Sliding inside is <em>perfect</em>, his own cock nearly bursting after going untouched for so long. They let out synchronised breaths as Derek pushes further, slowly, not stopping until they’re flush together with Derek’s fingers gripped onto slim hips like a vice.</p>
<p>“Perfect, Derek, you’re so good for me, listen so well, my perfect alpha,” Stiles praises, and Derek whimpers with need. “Kiss me, bite me, whatever feel right, baby, just as long as you fuck me, okay? <em>Ah! Derek!</em>”</p>
<p>Derek latches his lips onto Stiles’ neck, sucking a hickey onto the smooth skin as he sets a slow, steady pace.</p>
<p>“<em>Stiles</em>,” Derek hisses when the omega links his ankles together and pushes them into the small of Derek’s back, taking him impossibly deeper. “Fuck, you feel so good…”</p>
<p>Picking up the pace, he bites at Stiles’ collarbone, his Adam’s apple, his pec; anywhere he can reach without needing to separate them.</p>
<p>For minutes, or hours, or days, the only sounds are the slapping of skin, bitten off curses, and a variation of whimpers and moans. Stiles drags his nails down Derek’s back and he wishes, not for the first time, that he could turn off his healing. Let Stiles mark him like he marks Stiles. Wear his hickeys and scratches with pride.</p>
<p>“So  close,” Stiles breathes. “Faster, Der. Make me come on your knot— <em>fuck</em>!”</p>
<p>Derek digs his claws into the mattress, pulling them away from Stiles’ hips as his control of his shift gets tenuous. He uses the grip as leverage, hips snapping quickly as he feels his knot swelling at the base of his cock, prodding at Stiles’ rim.</p>
<p>The harsh thrusts push Stiles’ body up the mattress and his hands fly to the headboard to avoid smacking his head on the wood. Praise falls easily from his lips, wrapping Derek with warmth as he pushes his knot past the tight ring of muscle, locking them together. Derek grunts as his orgasm rips through him, spilling warm inside Stiles’ own welcoming heat.</p>
<p>Stiles lets out a long, drawn-out moan as the knot presses against his prostate insistently. His whole body tenses as he comes with a curse, his own nails clawing at the headboard, head thrown back to expose the impossible length of his neck.</p>
<p>Before he can collapse, Derek flips them over so Stiles is settled on his chest, uncaring of the wetness between them. They both breathe heavily, happy and sated, and Stiles entwines their fingers with a pleased sigh.</p>
<p>“Love you, Derek.”</p>
<p>Derek lets out a happy rumble and places a soft kiss at Stiles’ forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>